bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
"Damage" redirects to here. This article contains information pertaining to the Global version of Brave Frontier 1. For damage mechanics pertaining to BRAVE FRONTIER HEROES, see Damage (BFH). Damage is a loss of a unit's HP that happens as a result of an attack used against it by another unit or enemy. Stat Calculation The variables are explained as follows: *Base Stat - This is the unit’s base stat value, excluding stat bonuses from Spheres and SP Enhancements. Imps are part of a unit’s base stat values. *Flat Stat - This is a bonus included as part of a Brave Burst, Super Brave Burst, or Ultimate Brave Burst. Certain Brave Bursts have a flat value that determines their damage. *LS1/LS2 - These are bonuses from Leader Skills. Most Leader Skills stack. Leader Skills that grants buffs for a certain amount of turns do not stack with each other. **Example: Heavenless Bushi Mifune and Eternal Goddess Felice’s Leader Skills stack while two of Mystical Talon Rhein’s Leader Skills do not stack with each other. *Sphere1/Sphere2 - These are bonuses from Spheres. Like Leader Skills, most spheres stack with each other with the exception of Spheres that grant buffs for a certain amount of turns. *Elemental/Non-Elemental Item Buff - These are bonuses from consumable items. Only one element-specific buff (from items such as Fire Ore, Fire Seal, etc.) and one non-specific buff (from items such as Brute Elixir, Titan Elixir, etc.) can be present for one stat. *Elemental/Non-Elemental BB Buff - These are bonuses provided by Brave Burst and Super Brave Burst. Similar to Elemental/Non-Elemental Item Buffs, only one element-specific buff and one non-element-specific buff can be present for one stat. *Elemental/Non-Elemental UBB Buff - These are bonuses provided by Ultimate Brave Burst. The same rules apply from Elemental/Non-Elemental BB Buffs, but these bonuses can stack with BB/SBB buffs. *Taunt Buff - This bonus is specific to the Def boosts provided by units that provide the Taunt Buff. **Units that utilize the Taunt Buff include Ultor and Deimos. *Extra Skill - These bonuses are passive bonuses that 7★ and Omni units gain upon achieving SBB Lv10 and unlocking UBB. *Status Effects - These are debuffs that reduce stats. Injury, Weakness, and Sickness add a -50% penalty to the reduced stat. Atk Down, Def Down, and Rec Down are not fixed effects and depend on the source. *BB Mod - This is the bonus when using BB/SBB/UBB. *Status Effect Bonus Damage - This is a bonus damage modifier applied when status ailments are present on enemies. *Overdrive - This is a 100% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec when the unit activates Overdrive. UBB buffs are allowed to stack with BB or SBB buffs of the same type. These buffs stack additively, with the exception of Mitigation Buffs which are stacked multiplicatively. The total value for any of the four stats (HP, Atk, Def, and Rec) cannot exceed 99,999. This limit includes conditional bonuses, such as BB Atk, status effect bonus damage, etc. Conversion Buffs Stat Conversion Buffs are flat bonuses applied after total stat calculations, not to the base stats. This means the bonus is not affected by multipliers to the stat it is being added to, but is affected by multipliers to the stat that is being converted from. If multiple forms of stacking conversion effects are present, each of the buffs are applied individually. However, BB/SBB conversion buffs to a single stat cannot stack other than UBB conversion buffs. For example, you cannot stack a Def → Atk conversion buff with a Rec → Atk conversion buff unless one of them comes from a UBB buff. Stat conversions also ignore the bonuses to a stat from stat converters. Def Reduction Damage is reduced by Defense parameters. If the attacking unit has the Def Ignore buff active, the final value of Def is set to 0. Shields provided by Tridon have their own Def stat and ignore all Def buffs that units with the Shield Buff have until the shield is broken. Critical Damage If the attack lands a critical, the damage is multiplied by the total Critical Damage multiplier. All bonuses to critical damage stack additively. If the attack does not land a Critical, the damage is instead multiplied by a randomly generated value between 0.9 and 1.0, inclusively. Critical Damage Buffs cap at 700%. If the total Critical Damage bonus exceeds 700%, the bonus will reduce to 700%. There is also a minor boost to damage equivalent to the unit’s Atk divided by a random number between 25 and 32, inclusively. This increased damage is not affected by elemental or critical multipliers, but is affected by any future multipliers. Enemy resistance comes in two forms - base damage resistance and buffed damage resistance. These act as multiplicative factors that reduce parameters. These resistances are most common in hard challenges in the game, such as Grand Gaia Chronicles, Summoners’ Research Lab, and Frontier Gate. The base critical damage starts at 150%. Elemental Multiplier If the unit deals damage to an enemy of the weaker element, damage is increased by an elemental damage multiplier. The base elemental damage bonus starts at 50%. Elemental buffs and extra elements added to attacks do not benefit from the elemental damage multiplier and will only receive a +50% damage bonus. If the unit attack is only attacking with the element that the target resists, damage is reduced by 50%. Shields provided by Tridon have their own element. The shield has weaknesses and resistances of its own without changing the element of the unit with the shield. For example, a Thunder unit with an Earth shield takes additional damage from Fire, resists Thunder damage, and deals effective damage against Water enemies and is resisted by Earth enemies. Resistances to elemental weakness damage are subtractive, not multiplicative. Spark Spark occurs when two attacks land at the same exact time. If hits spark, damage is boosted based on the Spark Bonus Multiplier. Damage is rounded down upon sparking. This means that sparking a hit dealing 1 damage will only increase damage for each 100% total Spark multiplier. Resistances also apply as normal. The base Spark damage starts at 150%. Damage Mitigation Mitigation effects are effects that involve damage reduction of any kind. All mitigation effects that apply stack additively, with the exception of elemental mitigation buffs of any kind (not including Leader Skill) and mitigation provided by UBB. Thunder Pearl provides a 50% elemental mitigation buff for the first two turns and is multiplicative. Guarding Guarding simply halves the total damage taken. Guard bonuses are applied to the 50% multiplier, subtractively. This effect caps at a 0% multiplier, equivalent to 1 damage. Extra Hits Extra hits are clones of the original hits of normal attacks. Some sources of extra hits have damage penalties or bonuses on them. Damage Distribution Each hit of an attack has a predetermined percent multiplier of the total damage calculation. For example, Fulgur Halcyon Eze’s normal attack damage distribution is 90%, which means that the first hit and second hit will deal 10% and 90% of the total damage calculation, respectively. Below is a more detailed formula that breaks down all of the components of the damage distribution calculation formula. *'Damage' - The resulting damage from all hits of an attack. *'HitDamage' - The resulting damage from one hit of an attack *'Hit Count' - Total hits within an attack. **Serves as a maximum for the sigma function used as a mathematical summation operator for a series of hits of an attack indexed by the variable i. *'i' - The index that increments by one after each iteration, primarily used for an attack consisting of hits. **Always starts at 0. *'TotalATK' - The final Atk stat including stat bonuses from buffs and passives that are multiplied into the unit's base Atk stat that also includes imp stats. *'ConversionBuffATK' - The Atk bonus that is provided by Parameter Conversion effects and their self-variant Self Parameter Conversion. *'TargetDefReduction' - The Def value of which the target is debuffed by. *'CriticalDamageBonus' - The critical damage bonus applied only if the entire attack (not individual hit) landed a critical hit; otherwise, damage is multiplied by 100% instead (or 1x). **Base critical damage is 150%. Critical damage bonuses from buffs and passives add to this base value, but the hard cap including the base and buff/passive bonuses is 700%. **To cap critical damage, a critical damage bonus of 550% is required from buffs and passives. *'ElementalDamageBonus' - The elemental damage bonus applied only if the entire attack (not individual hit) lands an elemental advantageous hit onto the target; otherwise, damage is mulitplied by 100% instead (or 1x). **Base elemental damage is 150%. Elemental damage bonuses from buffs and passives add to this base value. **Unlike critical damage, there is no cap for elemental damage bonuses. *'SparkDamageBonus' - The spark damage bonus applied only if the individual hit of the attack sparks with another hit (lands on the same frame with another hit); otherwise, damage is multiplied by 100% instead (or 1x). **Base spark damage is 150%. Spark damage bonuses from buffs and passives add to this base value. **Unlike critical damage, there is no cap for spark damage bonuses. *'TargetDamageMitigation' - The total mitigation that reduces the overall damage of the hit. **See Damage_Mitigation#Mitigation Formula for more information on how mitigation effects stack with each other. *'TargetGuarding' - The total value that reduces the overall damage of the hit only if the target is guarding; otherwise, ignore this bonus. *'HitDistribution' - Multiplies the damage resulted from previous bonuses by a distribution at the i'' th hit in the attack. *'ExtraHits''' - A multiplier that is factored into the overall damage dealt only if the unit has Hit Count Boost effects. **The extra hits generated from bonuses cannot take advantage of Elemental Damage Boost, Critical Damage Boost, and Spark Boost effects. Exceptions This section covers certain mechanics that ignore the normal rules of damage. Poison Poison deals a fixed 10% of the unit’s max HP. This is not affected by any buffs or bonuses of any kind. Fixed Damage and Fixed HP% Damage Fixed damage attacks deal a set predefined amount of damage, neglecting the unit’s Def stats and bonuses. Guarding and mitigation buffs affects the damage taken from fixed damage attacks. These attacks cannot land a critical. These attacks are also capable of sparking. There are four different variants - variants where guarding is more effective, variants where mitigation is ignored, variants which cannot kill and will leave the unit with 1 HP, and variants which depend on current HP rather than maximum HP. Damage Reflect Damage Reflect is a type of Fixed Damage Attack determined by a proportion of the amount of damage dealt that is used to inflict damage back to the attacker. Damage Over Time Additional Damage (widely known as Damage over Time and denoted as DoT for short) deals damage at the end of the turn, similar to Poison. Unlike Poison, the damage is calculated by a formula rather than a Fixed HP% Damage. No other bonuses apply to Damage Over Time. Mitigation effects cannot reduce the damage taken from DoT with the exception of Additional Damage Reduction. DoT can also be mitigated through Additional Damage Reduction (widely known as DoT Mitigation) using the following formula. The same rules for normal damage mitigation apply for DoT mitigation. Multiple Attacks in a Single BB Units, such as Gildorf and Lilith, have a BB/SBB/UBB which has multiple attacks included. Each attack is calculated separately along with their own damage calculation and stat caps. Special BB Damage Modifiers This section covers BB damage modifiers that are modified by unique means. Random Target Damage These attacks function like AoE attacks, but each hit only targets one of the potential targets. Damage is distributed between all the hits of the attack. This also means that only a portion of the unit’s Def is applied to each individual hit. Multi-element Damage: Multi-Elemental Attack This type of attack appears on some units’ BB/SBB/UBB. The same rules apply from elemental buffs and elements added to attack. Only the unit’s original element can trigger elemental weakness damage boosts. HP-scaled Damage: Damage According to HP Scaling This modifier increases the BB damage modifier when using the Brave Burst. The listed bonus is multiplied by (current HP stat divided by max base HP) to determine the damage increase. The bonus is finally added onto the base BB damage modifier. Dark Path Arthur's UBB has a fixed base BB modifier of 1500%. With a Lord typing, Arthur's base HP with max imped stats is 9977 at Lv150. Suppose Arthur's current HP stat is 20951. The 1300% bonus is multiplied by 2.0999 (20951 / 9977 = 2.0999...). BB-scaled Damage: Damage According to BB Gauges This BB modifier empties BB gauges of all units, then increases damage based on the average fill amount. If all remaining units have full BB gauges, the maximum damage modifier for this damage bonus is used; otherwise, it will simply multiply it by the average percent fill. Consecutive Damage: Increasing Damage after Consecutive Uses Each time this effect is used, the damage increased by the listed amount, up to the limit given for the BB. The counter resets if the specific BB isn’t used on any turn or between waves. Piercing Damage Increases the overall damage dealt to the enemy, regardless if a mitigation effect is active on the target. Damage is dealt as if negative mitigation values were to take effect. Category:Game mechanics